What a Kiss Can Do
by partyy.locker
Summary: What if Jo didnt get killed in the bomb plan? Jo did the ulimate distraction. And it...over-worked? Read & review please. The story is way better than the summery
1. Chapter 1

I just got home from the bar when my cell rang. It was a number I didn't recognize, yet, I had a hunch of who it probably was.

"Hey Dean."

"Uh, Hey Jo. How did you know it was me?"

"Because I'm not stupid." I said with a little laugh. Dean always made me laugh, even when he didn't mean to. It's part of the reason why I like him so much.

"Well I know that. Kinda why I called."

"Ok, so what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you could meet us in Atlanta, Georgia tomorrow at about four pm."

"Um, ok. What going on there? I've never heard any trouble from that way."

"Famine."

"The Horseman?"

"Yeah, Sam and I tracked him there and I could really use an extra pair of hands on this."

"What about Sam? And Isn't Castiel still with yall? I mean, not that I don't want to help or anything but you have those two."

"Well, Famine is giving Sam a rough time. You know, with him and the…demon blood and all…"

"Well you still have an angel with you."

"Cas is having a little trouble with Famine himself. He's not as bad as Sam but he's weak. And why am I getting the impression that you don't want to help?"

"I really, truly, honestly want to help. I swear I do, I'm just trying to understand what's going on over there. Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"It's cool just meet me here outside of Sports Bar at 4."

"K, got it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Great. Bye Jo."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home I was tired but after my talk with Dean I was excited.

I get to see Dean tomorrow.

I don't know what it was about him but ever since I met him…I liked him.

I got ready for bed and made an attempt to sleep. God knows I'm going to need it tomorrow. The Horsemen might be old but that doesn't mean they're not strong. War messed me up pretty bad making me think my Mom was a demon.

Eventually exhaustion caught up with me and I drifted asleep.

I was almost at the bar Dean told me to meet him at when he called.

"Yeah?"

"Jo, where are you?"

"In the car…?" It just registered to me how panicked he sounded. "Dean, are you ok?"

"Just hurry up! Cas is starting to lose it and Famine just sent demons to go get Sam."

"Yeah, not good. Look, just hold on for about five minutes, ok? I'm almost there."

Before he could answer I heard a loud crash and then a bunch of static.

"Dean? Dean? Shit!"

Screw five minutes. I floored the gas praying I would get there on time.

I was there in about three minutes. Three minutes to late though.

Sam was in a corner wrestling with a bunch of Famine's demons. Blood was caked around his mouth…Cas was kneeling on the floor eating raw meat out of a huge metal pan. And Dean was having what looked like a staring contest with what must've been Famine. 

Thank God he's ok.

"Dean?"  
"Jo, get Cas out of here."  
"What about you?"

"We got this." Sam said walking over by Dean. I looked back over at the corner where Sam was fighting to see a bunch of bodies laying on the floor either unconscious or dead.

"Jo! Now!"

I rushed over and grabbed Castiel by his arms and started dragging him out.

But it wasn't that easy.

He fought against my grip. And he fought hard too.

"Meat. I'm hungry. I need the meat!" He said with a strained voice.

"No you don't." And with one strong tug I managed to pull him out the doors.

"Gosh, it's like the friggin Bar of Hell in there."

I looked over at Castiel. He had gotten really still and quiet.

"Cas? You ok?"

"I'm sorry, Jo."

"For what?"

All in one fast motion he turned toward me and pushed me down hard and then started to take off. But before he could get more than two steps away I grabbed his ankle causing him to trip and fall as well. I kneeled beside him and pinned him down.

"You're not going back in there." I said. Well, that's what I meant to say. It sorta came out as a few grunts from me trying to keep him down.

What the hell was taking Dean and Sam so long?

Castiel managed to push me off him but like before, he didn't get far so I was able to grab him.

He looked up at me with determined eyes and said, "Jo, if you don't let go of me, I'm afraid I will have to hurt you."

Now I was starting to freak a little. I was barely holding him now. I really wish the boys would hurry their slow asses up.

Then I knew what to do. I don't know how or why it came to me but, I thought it would work.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm about to do this."

I leaned down and kissed him with everything I had hoping it would distract him and he would stop struggling so much.

I'm surprised that my idea kinda…over-worked?

He didn't just stop struggling like I wanted him to, but his whole body just went limp.

But that's not even the weird part. The weird part was that he was actually kissing me back. I defiantly did not expect that. And I even more didn't expect him to be this good at it.

I heard someone clear their thought and I quickly pulled away from the angel.

Dean and Sam were standing there with smug looks on their face.

I stood up and stepped away from Castiel who just kept laying there emotionless.

Dean tried to hide a laugh with a cough. It didn't work.

"Oh shut up. I had to distract him somehow. He was ready to beat the hell out of me."

"Yeah, ok. You know you wanted to."

"What? Are we like six again?"

"Sometimes I wish…" He said and I saw a wistful look cross his face.

I gave him a small smile before I said, "You two could've hurried it up in there ya know."

The looks that crossed their faces made me nervous…it was like they had an inside joke going on or something…

"What?" I asked unsure if I really wanted to know.

"Well, we did hurry." Sam said trying to hide a smile.

"Oh we hurried all right. We just didn't want to rush you two." Dean said also trying to hide a smile.

"Ok, you two have lost me."

"Well, after we snagged the ring from King Douche in there, we came out here and we saw you and Cas getting all hot and heavy so we decided we'd fix us a burger. And some pie…I love me some pie."

"We were _not _all hot and heavy!"

"Yeah, ok." They said together with a sarcastic tone. It was actually kinda freaky when they did that but then again, they are brothers.

"Ugh. Whatever. I gotta get home so bye losers."

They just laughed and started to walk to their car.

Before I drove off, I cast a look over and Castiel. He was still laying in the same position.

Wow. I didn't know one little kiss could do something like that.

Or maybe it's the fact he's just never been laid…hm. I don't know.


End file.
